


The Rainbow Shield

by Siancore



Series: Sambucky Bingo [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Winterfalcon - Fandom, sambucky - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Bucky, Flirty Bucky, M/M, Pining Sam, Sam Wilson has a crush, Sam Wilson is a Disaster Gay, sambucky fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: AU in which Sam Wilson develops a crush on one Bucky Barnes. Sam works at the VA, and Bucky works for the Modern Military Association of America. The pair form a working relationship, but Sam thinks there could be more between them; more than easygoing conversation and light flirting. Is he right, or is Bucky just doing his job and Sam reading too much into it?Written for Sambucky Bingo - Square Filled: Crush





	1. Chapter 1

The day that Sam Wilson realized he had a crush started off like any other. He grabbed a coffee at the spot just up from where he worked, and then walked to the office. He spent forty-five minutes checking and responding to emails, before he gathered up what he needed for his morning sessions. He was headed to the room that he had booked when he saw a couple of men approaching. He recognized one of them, his friend Steve Rogers, but didn’t know who the other one was.

Steve dropped by on occasion to sit in on some of the sessions. He was an army guy; a Captain. He did a couple of tours of duty, but mostly foreign aid work. He was a good man; a good friend. As for the other man, Sam hadn’t seen him before. He was dressed in his Army Service Uniform. He had his hair cropped short, and a file tucked under his arm. Goddamn it he was a looker, and Sam noticed.

Sam discreetly smoothed down his clothes as the pair approached. He offered them a friendly smile, which they both returned.

“Hey, Cap,” he said, extending his hand to shake.

Steve took it and greeted him back, “Hey, Sammy. How’s it goin’?”

“Can’t complain,” said Sam as he looked over to the man in uniform.

“Glad to hear,” said Steve, before he gestured to his companion. “Sam, this is Sergeant James Barnes –”

“Bucky,” the man said, as he held his hand out to Sam to shake. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, Sergeant,” said Sam with a warm smile. Wow, he had a firm grip, Sam noted, shaking his hand a little longer than was needed. “You here to sit in on one of my sessions?”

“Kind of,” said Bucky.

“The Sergeant here is from the MMAA,” said Steve.

“The Modern Military Association of America,” Bucky elaborated, in case Sam wasn’t familiar with the organization, but it seemed he was.

“Right,” said Sam. “It used to be the Military Partner Association?”

“Yes, sir,” said Bucky with an impressed grin. Usually when he came to visit places that offered veteran services to talk about what his organization could offer, people really hadn’t heard of them or the work they did. He was relieved to find that Steve’s friend knew.

“Y’all do some amazing work,” said Sam sincerely, with a nod of his head. “Helped me out a few years back when I was goin’ through some stuff.”

Bucky offered him a gentle, knowing smile.

“Glad to hear that,” he replied. “I was wondering if your clients knew about the work we do, or if there was a chance that I could do a little spiel before or after one of your sessions. I’m sorry it’s short notice. I’ve only been assigned here recently, so I thought I’d do the rounds, so t’speak.”

Bucky offered Sam a hopeful little smile, and Sam realized he probably couldn’t say no even if he wanted to. Usually, when other service providers wanted time to talk to his clients, he’d have to do a small appraisal of their organization and what they could bring to the table. Having worked with the MMAA himself, in its other form, he was familiar with what they did. That being said, when this Sergeant batted his eyes like that, Sam knew he was going to let him do whatever he wanted, one way or another.

“I do two group sessions a day, twice a week,” said Sam. “Group sessions are happening today, and again on Friday. Is it cool with you to come back on Friday to do a talk? I just wanna be able to give my clients a little heads up that we’ll have a guest.”

“Sure, that’s fine,” said Bucky. “That’s understandable. I can come back and do a talk at both sessions if that suits you?”

“Yeah, man,” Sam replied. “That’d be great.”

“Great,” said Bucky with a smile so bright that it made Sam’s knees go weak. “I’ll, uh, I’ll give you my card, and you can call or email, or whatever, and let me know if your clients are happy for me to come along.”

Sam reached out for the card, and when his fingers brushed against Bucky’s, he swore there was a goddamn spark between them this time.

“Thanks,” he offered, his voice an octave higher than before. “I’ll be in touch.”

“Thank you,” said Bucky, as they shook hands once more. “Hope I’ll be seein’ you soon.”

The Sergeant said this with the corner of his mouth lifted in a stupidly adorable crooked smile as his eyes scanned the length of Sam’s body. And Sam was certain he was flirting.

Then the doubtful, serious voice in his head said otherwise. He couldn’t be flirting, could he? He was just being friendly, the voice chastised. Just doing his job. Still, Sam ignored it responded in a flirtatious way.

“Yeah, man,” he said, as he visibly ogled Bucky. “I sure hope so.”

xXxXx

The week had gone tortuously slow, and Sam felt like he was checking his fucking email every ten minutes. He sent a message to Bucky Barnes that same day that they had met, and was yet to receive a reply. He was sure they had had a ‘moment’. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but Sam couldn’t get the Sergeant off his mind. He admitted to himself that he had a little crush.

“Calm the hell down,” he had said to himself. “The dude’s just doin’ his job, not looking for anything.”

Still, it wasn’t every day that Sam came across someone from his LGBTQ community that was still serving and _not_ one of his clients. His dating pool with men who were serving was small, and he came from the era of don’t ask, don’t tell, so there were still some hang-ups there with dating openly. It was actually a relief to have an organization like the MMAA linked in with the work he was doing. Even if nothing eventuated from working with Barnes, at least his clients could get some added support.

Upon opening the email app on his phone, he saw a new message. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that it was from one James Barnes. He opened it with a goofy smile on his face and read it.

_Hello Sam,_

_Thank you for your email. _

_I am confirming that I will speak to your clients this Friday. _

_Kind regards, _

_Sergeant James Barnes._

Well, that was – _a fucking work email_, Sam mused. Still, he couldn’t help but smile because his crush had messaged him back, albeit days later, with some formal ass language and ‘kind regards’. Sam needed to get a grip on himself and not set himself up for disappointment. The dude was just doing his job.

xXxXx

Friday morning finally came, and Sam was up extra early, and ran an extra mile or two. He was showered and shaved by seven o’clock. By seven-thirty, he was stood in front of his mirror deciding what to wear. Barnes looked absolutely fuckin’ edible in his Service Uniform. Sam wondered if he shouldn’t pull out his own and throw it on. The blue always looked great on him if he did say so himself.

“Goddamn it, Wilson,” he said aloud. “You ain’t wearin’ your fuckin’ uniform to work.”

The pants were probably a size too small since he had worn them last, and tight around the ass.

_That might not be a bad thing if Barnes is an ass man –_

He shook his head as if he could dislodge that silly notion from his mind. Neat and casual would be fine: A polo shirt and jeans would suffice. Sam got dressed, dabbed on some cologne, and then winked at himself in the mirror.

…..

There seemed to be more emails than usual, Sam thought, as he scrolled through them. He only responded to the ones that were marked as high priority. He was focused on one regarding funding when he heard a gentle tapping on his opened door. He glanced over to see who was visiting, and could not contain the grin that spread across his face when he saw who it was: Sergeant Barnes standing there wearing his Service Uniform and a bright smile. _Shit_, he was damn near ethereal.

“Hey,” said Sam happily as he stood and held out his hand.

“Hi,” said Bucky, as he stepped forward took hold of Sam’s hand. “Sorry I’m a little early.”

“Nah, that’s cool,” said Sam. “Did you wanna head to the room and set up, or?”

“Umm, I don’t really have anything to set up,” said Bucky, a little coyly. “But I can go there and wait if I’m bothering you.”

“You’re not bothering me at all,” said Sam. “I just gotta reply to this email, and then I’m all yours.”

Bucky beamed again and Sam felt his stomach do somersaults.

“There’s a spot a few doors down that does great coffee,” Sam added. “If you wanted to take a walk while I finish up here, that would kill some time for ya.”

“Okay, that sounds good. Can I leave these brochures here,” said Bucky, pointing to the desktop.

“Yeah, man, that’s fine.”

“Thanks,” said Bucky, as he placed his stuff on the desk and inched backward. “Hey, did you want anything while I’m there. Coffee? Pastry?”

Sam contemplated what he’d like in that moment.

“Hot chocolate would be great,” Sam replied, as he reached into his pocket to grab his wallet.

Bucky held up a hand and said, “Oh, don’t worry about that. I got it.”

“You sure?” Sam queried.

“Yeah, my treat,” Bucky replied with a wink.

xXxXx

The first session went well. Bucky spoke before Sam did, and the group were interested in what he had to say. He sat through the session and listened to Sam and the others. When it was over, Sam asked if he wanted to join him for lunch. The pair grabbed something from a local sandwich shop, and ate in Sam’s office. Their conversation was easy and comfortable. Sam couldn’t shake the feeling that it sure did feel like a first date with Barnes asking a ton of questions and beaming at him.

“So,” said Bucky after taking a sip from his soda. “Steve said you were Air Force.”

“Yeah,” Sam replied. “Straight outta high school. This is like my second ever gig.”

“Wow. Career soldier.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Pilot?”

“Yep,” said Sam proudly. “For nearly twenty years.”

“Impressive,” said Bucky. “How many tours?”

“Shit, too many,” said Sam with a dry laugh, and Bucky knew it was probably best not to press.

“Lieutenant Colonel?” he asked with a grin and a slight lick of his lips that made Sam nearly fall off the fucking chair. “Lieutenant Colonel Wilson, am I right?”

Sam smiled and shook his head, “Nah, man; just a Major.”

“Oh, _just _a Major, he says humbly,” Bucky teased.

“What?” asked Sam in a playful manner.

“Nothin’,” said Bucky just as playfully as he took another sip. Sam found his gaze falling to the Sergeant’s mouth once more. A comfortable silence settled around them a minute before Bucky broke it. “Major Wilson has a better ring to it; I like it.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, sir,” said Bucky; his tone was deeper than before and the way the words fell from his lips did something for Sam. He could get used to hearing that, he mused, just as he was drawn from his thoughts by another question. “What was your callsign?”

“Falcon,” Sam answered as he leaned back in his chair. “Sexy, eh?”

“Yes, sir,” Bucky replied. “Damn sexy.”

…..

The afternoon group was a little smaller than in the morning session. They agreed that they wanted to wait until after the session to hear Barnes speak. After everything was done, Sam took a seat in the front row, and Bucky stood up at the lectern.

“Thanks for having me,”’ Bucky started. “My name is Sergeant James Barnes, and I’m from an organization called the Modern Military Association of America. We are an advocacy group that works with service people and veterans who identify as gay, lesbian, bisexual, transgender, and queer; or LGBTQ. We offer support to them, as well as to their spouses and families. As you would know, our military had the policy of ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ up until recently. It wasn’t easy, to say the least, or an option at all, to identify as LGBTQ while in active service because we simple weren’t allowed to serve. Now, things are different, but still not easy. The MMAA is here for LGBTQ military personnel and veterans to offer support, and to help make service safer for us through education, advocacy, and visibility –”

Sam was listening, he really was, but it was hard to focus on what Barnes was saying because he spoke with such conviction that he seemed to be glowing. The man was literally standing there fucking glowing and Sam could not take his eyes off him. He was a good guy who was proud to serve and proud of who he was. He wanted to make things safer for people from their community. He was passionate and down-to-earth. Sam could feel his crush for Barnes getting stronger by the minute.

…..

The aroma of bacon wafted through Sam’s home as he plated up the food and brought it to his kitchen table. Steve eyed it hungrily as he rubbed his hands together.

“Looks good,” he said. “Smells good, too.”

“Dig in,” said Sam as he went to retrieve the orange juice from the fridge.

“I’m glad we did this, buddy,” said Steve as he ate.

“For sure, dude,” said Sam. “Me, too. It’s been ages since we took a run together.”

“Glad you called me. And thanks for the breakfast.”

“Don’t even mention it,” Sam offered. “What’re friends for?”

They ate some more, before Sam added, “Speaking of friends. You and Barnes, just friends, right?”

Steve raised an eyebrow and said, “Yeah, we’re just friends. Why’d you ask, Sammy? Got yourself a crush, eh?”

“Shut up, man,” said Sam with a blush and a smile.

“Well, why’re you askin’ about Bucky?”

“I’m bein’ nosey, Cap.”

“Yeah right. Admit it, you like him.”

Sam shrugged his shoulders and drank some of his juice.

“He seems like a good dude with a nice ass,” said Sam, trying to play it off cool. “What’s not to like?”

“Are you into him? Thinking of asking him out?”

Sam gave him a questioning stare.

“What? So, I’m not allowed to be nosey?” asked Steve.

“I don’t know, man. Is he single?”

“Yes.”

“Is he into guys in uniform?”

“Duh,” said Steve. “It’s why he enlisted.”

They shared a laugh before Sam wiped his mouth and leaned back in his seat.

“Did he say anything about me?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe? Come on, Cap; you’re gonna have to do better than _maybe_.”

“He said the sessions went well,” Steve admitted. “And that you seemed like a nice guy.”

“What did you say about me? Did you tell him I’m single? You made sure to tell him I’m a normal, single man, right?”

“Relax, Sammy,” said Steve as he chuckled. “I told him that you _are _a nice guy.”

“And then what did he say?”

“He said you were a cutie.”

“A cutie? Is that a good thing? What does that even mean? I think my neighbor’s cat is a cutie –”

“Sammy.”

“Sorry.”

“It means he thinks you’re cute.”

“Okay,” said Sam with a nod of his head. “I can live with cute.”

…..

Having thoughts of Barnes occupying his mind all weekend meant Sam was a little behind in work. He sat down at his computer at home and decided to look through the funding email again. When he logged in, he was pleasantly surprised to see an email from Barnes.

_Hey Sam, _

_Thanks so much for allowing me to speak to your clients. I really appreciate you being so accommodating. I wanted to ask you a question –_

Sam’s heart skipped a beat as he anticipated what was coming.

_Could we meet up again to discuss Rainbow Shield Certification? You didn’t mention whether or not you’ve done it. If not, I think you’d be perfect. _

_Please let me know._

_Thanks, _

_Bucky._

Sam smiled to himself. Bucky wanted to meet with him again. He thought he was a cutie and wanted to catch up again. This had to be an excuse, right? Right. Sam replied immediately.

_Hi Bucky,_

_I’d love to meet up to discuss the training. _

_Are you free tomorrow?_

_Sam. _

He read and re-read the message a few times before sending it. He was happy to get a response right away.

_Thanks, Sam!_

_Sorry, can’t do tomorrow as I have a friend visiting. I’m free on Wednesday at 10:00AM._

_Hey, please text me if it’s easier than email._

_Bucky. _

A friend? Who was this friend, Sam thought before chiding himself for being fucking ridiculous. The guy was just trying to arrange a business meeting, not a date. Sam grabbed his phone, found the Sergeant’s number and typed in a message.

Sam: _Hey. Sam Wilson here. Wednesday at 10 is good for me._

He sent the text and then waited.

And waited some more. He opened the message to see if it had been read. Placed the phone back down, and then checked again. _Nothing_. He went to the kitchen and drank the remainder of orange juice straight from the bottle, then went back to his computer to check his phone. Still no reply. He sighed loudly and silently reprimanded himself for his silly schoolboy crush. He was a retired Air Force Major with a decorated career. A badass pilot. A counselor with a rewarding job. He was a good looking dude who could get a date if he wanted to. This crush on the pretty soldier was silly and juvenile, he reminded himself. He was a grown ass man –

His phone vibrated and Sam nearly knocked the damn thing from off of his desk because he went to grab it so fucking quickly.

_Shit._ It was from Steve and read: _Thanks for the run today. Do it again soon._

Sam: _Yeah man. Soon!_

He replied and then placed his phone back down just as another message came through.

Bucky Barnes: _Thanks. See you then._

Sam: _Great. See you then. Goodnight._

He sent the message, but Barnes never sent a reply even though Sam kept checking his phone every five minutes before he finally went to climb into bed. This crush was getting out of hand. He needed to remind himself that Barnes was just doing his job. That was the only reason he was flirting, emailing, texting, and being nice. He was just doing his damn job. Just then, Sam’s phone lit up on his nightstand. He grabbed it, squinted, and read the message.

Bucky Barnes: _Goodnight Falcon x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive feedback!

The clock was taking forever to strike nine, Sam thought as he sipped from his coffee and logged on to his work computer. He was still thinking about the way Bucky Barnes had bid him goodnight the previous evening. He called him _Falcon_ and signed off with an x. That was flirting, no doubt about it. And it took everything from within Sam not to reply to the message with something else to keep the flirtation going, so he didn’t and tried to sleep instead. However, images of the handsome Sergeant made it difficult for him to drift off.

Now, in the light of day, he wondered if he should send something: A good morning message, perhaps? He forced himself to _not_ send anything as soon as he opened his eyes, and he decided on waiting until after nine. Now, as the time read eight forty-seven, he was feeling impatient.

Just as he opened his email, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Upon retrieving it, he smiled to see it was from the Sergeant who had been occupying the majority of his thoughts.

Bucky Barnes: _Hi Sam. I forgot to let you know where to meet on Wednesday. I will send a meeting request to your email. Thanks. _

Okay. So, the tone of that message was a lot different to the one last night, Sam noted. Still, he could have just sent the meeting request without a pre-message, couldn’t he? Maybe he wanted Sam to spark up a conversation with him? Sam wasted no more time trying to figure out his next move.

Sam: _Hey. Oh yeah. Thanks for that. How’s your day going? _

_How’s his day going? It hasn’t even started yet, dumbass_, Sam chided himself as he rolled his eyes and placed the phone down. The meeting request from James Barnes popped up in the righthand corner of his computer screen. Sam had to remind himself to wait a minute before accepting it, so as to not appear too eager. He glanced down at his phone and saw that Bucky didn’t reply. Just then, his desk phone rang, and he was soon preoccupied with work instead of the good-looking soldier.

…..

The day was close to ending and Sam was back in his office doing some filing. He checked his phone and was disappointed to see that Bucky Barnes had not replied to him at all. He felt silly for even thinking that the Sergeant would. Then he reprimanded himself for being annoyed; he knew how busy a work day could be. Perhaps Bucky had just got really busy and forgot to reply; it wouldn’t be the first time someone forgot to text someone else back. Sam sighed, closed the filing cabinet, and then went back to his desk. He smiled when he saw a message from Steve.

Steve: _Hey buddy. Guess who I’m meeting with for coffee?_

Sam:_ You got a hot date Rogers? Who’s the lucky guy?_

Steve: _Not a date. I’m catching up with someone you’re interested in. A certain Sergeant. _

Sam: _Who? Barnes?_

Steve: _Yep. The one and only. You should leave a little early and meet up with us. I’ll wait to order._

Sam considered the invitation for a moment as he ran his hand over his neatly trimmed goatee.

Sam:_ Sorry Cap. I gotta finish up at work. Besides I don’t think your friend is that interested in me._

Steve: _I could ask him…_

Sam: _No! Don’t do it asshole!_

Steve: _Oops. He’s here. Gotta go. And I’ll find out if he likes you back x_

Sam: _Don’t say anything Rogers. I mean it! I will change my Netflix password on you!_

When Steve did not reply, Sam sighed loudly and then got ready to leave work.

xXxXx

It felt like an eternity before Wednesday rolled around. Sam chanced a text message to Bucky, just to confirm that they were still meeting. Bucky replied to say that they were. He even sounded enthusiastic, telling Sam he couldn’t wait to catch-up. When Sam got held-up, he sent another message to let Bucky know and was blessed with a _thank you_, thumbs up, and smiley face. Sam couldn’t believe that such small interactions with this guy had him smiling like a fool. He made sure to check his appearance using the camera on his phone before he made his way to meet with Barnes.

Upon stepping through the door, the smile that Sam was wearing faltered a little: Instead of just Barnes waiting for him, there were four other people. He had thought it would be just the two of them. He had hoped it’d be just the two of them so that they could flirt a little; maybe get to know one another a little better. Sam admitted to himself that he was slightly disappointed.

“Hey, Sam,” said Bucky with a pretty smile that made Sam’s tummy do flips. “Glad you made it. I didn’t make a start, yet.”

“Sorry, everyone,” said Sam with a wave of his hand as he walked into the room. “Thanks for waiting.”

The small group offered him amicable smiles and understanding nods. Sam took up a seat at the boardroom table as Bucky made introductions.

“Everyone else has already been introduced, so I’ll go around the table real quick for you, Sam,” said Bucky.

Sam smiled and glanced around.

“Everyone, this is Sam Wilson,” Bucky started. “Here to my right we have Colonel Jim Rhodes.”

“So formal, Barnes,” the handsome older man answered, before turning to Sam. “Go ahead and call me Rhodey”

Sam nodded.

“Then we’ve got Captains Maria Rambeau and Carol Danvers. The ladies and Rhodey are USAF. Sam here’s a retired USAF Major,” said Bucky, casting Sam a sweet smile. “Lastly, we’ve got retired Navy SEAL, Erik Stevens.”

Sam and Erik nodded to one another; Sam noticed that the younger man was pretty fucking hot.

“And, of course, I’m James Barnes, but you can all call me Bucky. So, let’s get started. We’re all here to talk about Rainbow Shield Certification. I wanted to thank you for your interest in this initiative. The more people from our community that we have involved, the better it will be. So, the program is online certification for service providers, and advocates such as yourselves, who work with service people and vets who identify as LGBTQI. The aim of the program is to foster positive experiences for service people, vets, and their families – ”

Sam reached for one of the individually wrapped Mentos that sat in a bowl on the table. He opened it, popped it in his mouth. He then leaned back in his chair absently thinking that Bucky’s voice was really nice and he could listen to him speak all day.

…..

After Bucky had delivered his spiel, and Sam and the others had the opportunity to ask questions, they all took time to partake in the refreshments that were provided and mingle a little. Sam was speaking with Danvers and Rambeau, whom he found out were a married couple. He hadn’t gotten the chance to speak with Bucky just yet as the man in question was busy with Rhodey and Stevens. Sam explained to Danvers and Rambeau that they were welcome to drop by the VA at any time and gave them his business card. They seemed like really nice people; interesting and astute. His gaze, however, kept finding Barnes.

Soon, Rhodes bid everyone a goodbye, and then left, and Sam noticed Barnes and Stevens still chatting away. Erik said something and Bucky laughed loudly, throwing his head back in an animated fashion. What the hell were they talking about, Sam wondered, doing his best to focus on what Danvers was saying. How fucking funny could an ex-Navy SEAL be? He chanced a quick look over to Bucky and Erik once more and saw him hand Bucky his phone; Bucky typed something in there, most likely his phone number, Sam thought unimpressed.

Suddenly, he wasn’t in the mood for further socializing. He shook hands with both Danvers and Rambeau, and then excused himself. He walked over to where Bucky and Erik were, and then waited awkwardly as they continued speaking. When there was a lull in their conversation, Sam interjected.

“Nice meeting you, Stevens,” he said, extending his hand for Erik to take. “I’ll see you around.”

Erik gave him a smile that was one of the most amazing he had ever seen, and then said, “Yeah, man. For sure. Nice meeting you, too.”

They shared a grin, and then Sam looked at Bucky, and said, with a wave of his hand, “Thanks for today, Sarge. See ya.”

“You’re not hangin’ about?” asked Bucky as Sam was already backing away.

“Nah, man, I gotta get going,” said Sam somewhat flatly.

“Oh, okay,” Bucky replied a little disappointed. 

“Yeah,” said Sam. “Well, I better get moving. Bye.”

Everyone waved and bid Sam farewell. He promised himself he would not look back at his crush who probably wasn’t even into him like that, as he left. If he’d have spared Bucky another glance, he would have seen him watching Sam as he walked away.

…..

“How was it?” asked Steve through the phone.

“Was actually really good,” said Sam, as he reclined on his sofa with the television muted. “It’s a cool program.”

“When d’ya start training?”

“It’s all online, so I can work through it at my own pace,” said Sam.

“So, no class time with Bucky then, eh?”

Sam sighed and shook his head.

“Really, dude? This again?”

“What?” Steve replied.

“You bringin’ Barnes up again.”

“I just think the two of you would make a cute couple.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t think _he_ thinks so,” Sam offered.

“What happened? Was he a jerk to you or something, because if he was –”

“Nah, man, nothin’ like that. He’s been nothing but friendly.”

“See.”

“Dude is just doin’ his job, Cap.”

“When has the US Army ever been friendly, Wilson?”

Sam laughed into the phone.

“True,” he said. “But I think I read it all wrong. He was just being a nice guy. Didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Aww, but the two of you hit it off.”

“We hung out a few times in a work capacity,” Sam reminded his friend, and himself. “That was it.”

It was nice for what it was. And even if nothing was ever going to happen between him and Barnes, Sam was still pleased that he was now involved with the organization that had helped him all those years ago. He was just going to get over his little crush and move on.

xXxXx

After his morning run, Sam showered, dressed, and had breakfast. It was a usual Saturday morning for him, except he was going to catch up with his newly-made friends, Carol Danvers and Maria Rambeau. Since they had met almost two months ago, they had kept in contact; both women dropping by his sessions on a number of occasions. Sam was really enjoying spending time with his new friends. His circle was growing wider, but while he had forged new friendships, he was still a single man.

He checked his messages to see if they were still on for brunch, when he saw one from Steve. They hadn’t hung out for a little while, so Sam was happy to hear from him. He called Steve.

“Hey, Sam,” said Steve cheerily into the phone.

“Hey, man,” Sam replied. “What’s up? Thought I’d check on you. It’s been a minute.”

“Yeah, it has,” said Steve. “Hey, buddy, I wanted to know if you had plans for later in the day?”

“I’m catching up with some friends soonish, but I’m free later,” said Sam. “You wanna hang out?”

“If you’ve got the time,” said Steve. “I feel like I’ve been neglecting our friendship.”

“Nah, man. It’s cool. We all get busy,” said Sam, trying to make his friend not feel so guilty.

“Yeah, that’s true,” Steve replied. “So, let’s catch up later today. Grab a beer? Shoot some pool?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” said Sam. “Let me know where and when and I’ll be there.”

…..

Chatter and laughter wafted through the small eatery as Sam drank the last of the sparkling water in his glass.

“Well, ladies, that was nice,” he said, referring to the meal they had just finished.

“It was,” said Maria. “Good call on comin’ here, Wilson.”

“Sorry I can’t hang around much longer,” said Sam. “I’m catching up with a friend later, so I wanted to get a little homework done before then.”

“A friend, eh?” said Carol as she raised her eyebrows.

“Nothin’ like that, Danvers,” Sam said with a shake of his head and a small grin. “Just friends.”

“You should let me set you up,” Carol urged. “We know this guy, right babe? And he’s single, like you. He’s a handsome dude, if you like that sorta thing.”

Sam gave her a dubious stare and said, “A handsome dude?”

“What?” said Carol with a laugh. “I’m gay as fuck, but I can appreciate a good-lookin’ dude, Wilson. Take you, for example: Not my cup o’ tea _at all_, but you’re a nice-lookin’ guy. I see that.”

“Thank you, Danvers,” said Sam with a smile. “But, I’m gonna need to see a picture or somethin’.”

“I got you,” said Carol, as she picked up her phone and scrolled through it.

“Here,” she said, holding the phone out for Sam to take. “That’s him in the black.”

Sam’s eyes went wide when he saw Carol’s friend. He was pretty damn gorgeous. He had kind, soulful eyes, and a nice smile.

“Well, what d’ya think?” asked Carol.

“Um, okay he’s hot.”

“You want me to give him your number?”

Sam thought about it for a minute, and then said, “I dunno.”

“Okay, well, if you change your mind,” said Carol. “You just let me know.”

…..

By the time the sun had fallen, Sam was waiting for Steve to show up. He sent him a message to say he was already at the bar and got a response after a little while.

Steve: _Hey listen. I know tonight was about the two of us catching up, but is it okay if a friend of mine comes along?_

Sam: _You bringing a date Rogers?_

Steve: _Not at all. It’s just Bucky._

Sam: _Barnes?_

Steve: _Of course. How many grown men named Bucky do you know?_

Sam: _Good point. Yeah man. It’s cool with me. Just hurry up._

It was more than cool, Sam thought to himself, even though he had resigned himself to the fact that nothing would happen between he and Bucky other than a working relationship. He did, however, think it would be nice to see the Sergeant again; he would always welcome new friends.

After placing his phone back in his pocket, Sam went to the bathroom, did his business, and then stood in front of the mirror as he washed his hands. He took in his appearance. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a blue Henley. Pretty laid back, considering he thought it was just going to be himself and Steve. If he knew there was a chance of seeing Barnes, he might’ve dressed up a little. Still, he had to admit he looked good.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he fished it out.

Steve: _We’re here. Grabbed a spot near the tables. Where are you?_

Sam didn’t reply. Instead, he checked his reflection one more time, took a deep breath, and exited the bathroom. His eyes scanned the immediate area, and he saw Steve and Bucky standing near the pool tables. Steve looked like Steve: Clean-cut and dashing. But Bucky was a whole other story, though he was dressed as casually as Sam was in vintage blue jeans and a black form-fitting v-neck. If Sam thought the man was hot in his uniform, he was downright scorching in civilian attire. His closely cropped hair had grown out a little, and he had some stubble covering his handsome face in just the right places so that Sam’s knees went weak. It would be a struggle to walk over to them and not fall at Barnes’ feet, Sam mused, but he ran his hand over his neat goatee and headed in their direction.

Steve’s face lit up when he saw his friend as he offered an eager wave. Sam returned the gesture with a smile as his eyes darted over to Barnes who was discreetly smoothing down his outfit.

“Hey, buddy,” said Steve as he and Sam hugged. “Good to see you.”

“You, too,” said Sam as they withdrew from the embrace.

“You’re lookin’ good,” Steve commented. “Extra sessions at the Y?”

“Yeah, man. Been hittin’ the ol’ punchin’ bag,” said Sam as he shaped up with his fists raised; the pair pretended to trade punches as Sam swung and Steve ducked. They laughed and Steve slapped a hand to Sam’s back before turning his attention to Barnes.

“You two remember each other?” Steve asked, knowing full well that they did.

“Yeah,” said Sam. “I know Sergeant Barnes.”

“Great. Well, I’ll get the beers,” said Steve. “And one of you can get the table ready.”

Neither of the pair were paying attention to Steve as he sauntered off, leaving them alone.

“Good seeing you again, Sergeant,” said Sam as he held his hand out for him to shake.

“Bucky,” he said with the cutest fucking smile as he took hold of Sam’s hand.

“Right,” said Sam, holding on for a beat longer than he needed to. “Hi, Bucky.”

“Hi, Sam,” he replied, before adding, “You can hold my hand all you want a little later, but I’m probably gonna need it back now to rack up the table.”

_Oh_, thought Sam, pleasantly surprised as he relinquished his grasp on Bucky’s hand. _Is this how it’s gonna be?_

He was flirting already and Sam liked it. He liked it a lot.

…..

The drinks were flowing, and Sam had beaten Steve yet again.

“You’re up, Buck,” said Steve as he held out his cue.

“No thanks,” Bucky replied. “I’m happy to watch.”

His gaze found Sam when he said this, and Sam’s felt his stare; his eyes roamed over Sam’s body.

“Shit,” said Sam with a cocky grin. “If he’s happy to watch me kick your ass all night, who am I to deny him?”

Bucky beamed, sipped from his drink, and then eyed Sam some more. Sam turned to Bucky and they shared a smile. They were all having a good time, though Steve started to feel like a third wheel.

“Well, guys, I might call it a night,” he said, as both Sam and Bucky turned their attention to him.

“Really?” asked Sam, as he folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. “It’s still early, man.”

“Yeah,” Steve replied. “You put me to shame, and beat me in front of my oldest friend, Wilson. Might as well drag my sorry ass on home.”

Sam gave him a dubious look.

“Besides,” Steve continued, feigning a yawn. “I’m pretty tired.”

“Okay then,” said Sam, before turning to Bucky. “What about you, Barnes? You headin’ off, too?”

Bucky gave Steve a look, and then said, “Nah, I’m happy to stick around, if you are. I mean, if you wanna go, too, that’s cool.”

“Nah, man,” said Sam, trying to act as nonchalant as possible, even though the chance of him getting some alone time with Bucky was pretty damn high at the present time. “I’m keen to hang out a little longer, if you are –”

“Definitely keen,” said Bucky, before Sam could finish what he was saying.

“Well,” said Steve, highly amused at his two friends trying to act casual even though they were probably both ready to explode inside at the prospect of spending time there together. “That settles it: I’m off, and you’re stayin’,”

“Yeah, that’s the plan,” said Sam.

“Okay, boys,” said Steve as he drew them each in for a quick hug. “Have a good one, and don’t drink too much.”

They both bid him goodnight and watched as he left. Bucky placed his hands in his pockets and swayed a little on his feet as he glanced over at Sam. Sam offered him a tipsy smile, which he returned.

“So,” said Sam. “You wanna shoot another game of pool, or?”

“Nuh-uh,” Bucky replied. “Let’s find somewhere quiet to sit, so we can talk.”

Sam bit his bottom lip and then tilted his head to the side before saying, “Alright. Let’s do that.”

…..

The night air was cool out on the patio that was joined to the bar. Small, overhead lights set a pleasant ambiance as soft blues music drifted from strategically placed speakers. Sam was nursing his beer as he sat across from Bucky at the small table. When Bucky had said to Sam that he was going to ask him a lot of questions, which he was under no obligation to answer, he meant it. But Sam didn’t mind. He was flattered that the Sergeant was interested in knowing more about him.

“So, your sister lives nearby?” asked Bucky. “And your parents and brother are still in Harlem?”

“Yeah,” Sam said with a nod.

“How long since you’ve been back home?”

“Hm, probably a little over a year now,” said Sam. “What about you?”

“I get home every chance I can,” said Bucky. “My work with MMAA means I get to travel, so whenever I’m nearby, I stop in and see my Ma.”

“That’s nice, man,” said Sam. “She’d love that. You travel a lot?”

“What’s a lot?” asked Bucky with a little laugh.

“I dunno,” said Sam. “The only traveling I used to do was when I was still serving. Now that I’m out, I only travel when I take annual leave – and that’s if I feel like it. Army’s gotta be the same, right? Army and MMAA. I noticed you ain’t been around since the last time I saw you.”

“Oh, really?” said Bucky with a playful smile. “You noticed that, eh?”

“Well, yeah,” Sam answered, as he leaned back and took in the amused expression that played on Bucky’s features. “You were at the thing for the Rainbow Shield stuff, and then you never came back around, or kept in contact. I figured you were busy.”

“Aww, did you miss me, Wilson?” Bucky teased.

Sam licked his lips and said, “Maybe.”

The pair shared a smile, and then Bucky said, “Well, _maybe_ I missed you, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bucky offered. “Just a little.”

“How much is a little?” Sam asked jovially.

“Enough to convince Stevie to bring me along tonight,” he said with a cheeky grin.

“Is that so?”

“Yep.”

“Why didn’t you say somethin’ earlier if you wanted to hang out?”

Bucky shrugged and said, “I dunno. I thought it might’ve been too weird. I mean, you were just doin’ your job. I didn’t want to be unprofessional and try to hit on you or whatever. I didn’t want you to think I use my job to hit on guys. And then because you’re insanely hot, I didn’t think I’d even have a chance and—.”

“You think I’m hot?”

“Um, yeah.”

“And you thought about hittin’ on me?”

“Oh, god,” said Bucky, as he smiled and then covered his face. “I’m blurting too much information out, aren’t I?”

“No, no,” said Sam with a little chuckle. “It’s okay. Keep talkin’ about how hot I am and how you wanted to get all unprofessional with me.”

“I’m shutting up now,” said Bucky, becoming quite flustered because of Sam’s teasing. “Change the subject, please.”

“Okay, man,” said Sam with a laugh. “I’ll stop teasin’ you.”

“Thank you,” said Bucky, as he sipped from his beer.

A comfortable silence floated between them, before Sam spoke.

“Truth is, I thought about hittin’ on you, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah,” said Sam.

“Well, why didn’t you?”

“Same reason as you: You’re a dude just doin’ his job. Don’t need other dudes askin’ you out while you’re working. Which, I would say from lookin’ at you, happens a helluva lot.”

Bucky gave him a coy smile, and then said, “Yeah, but I wouldn’t mind so much if it was you.”

They held one another’s gaze, letting the flirty words glide around them and wrap them up in a warmth that was intensified by their slight inebriation. The lights caressed Bucky’s handsome face and Sam almost got lost in how beautiful he was.

“Sam?” Bucky asked, drawing him from his thoughts. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “I just noticed somethin’. Your eyes, they’re green.”

“What?” said Bucky. “No, they’re not. They’re blue.”

“You sure?” asked Sam playfully. “Because from where I’m sittin’, and under this light, they look green to me.”

“Sam, trust me, they’re blue.”

“Or do you have that thing goin’ on like Steve where there’s a bit of green in there, too?”

“Nope,” said Bucky, as he stood up and moved to sit next to Sam. “See.”

He opened his eyes wider for Sam to look at them.

“Hm, still looks green,” said Sam. “I’ve had a few beers, so my vision might be a little blurry.”

“You need to get a closer look, eh, Major?”

“Yeah.”

Bucky leaned in nearer to Sam. Their arms brushed against each other, but neither moved away. Sam searched his eyes, knowing full well they were blue the whole time. His gaze drifted from Bucky’s eyes, down to his pretty pink lips, and then back up again.

“See,” said Bucky. “They’re blue.”

“Yeah,” said Sam. “And beautiful.”

Bucky gifted him with a sweet, shy smile, and then Sam added, “Can I ask you a question, which you are under no obligation to answer?”

Bucky stared into Sam’s gorgeous brown eyes and replied, “Sure.”

Sam leaned in close to Bucky’s ear and whispered, “Can I kiss you, Soldier?”

A delightful shiver coursed through Bucky’s entire being as he answered, “Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Their first kiss was like the ones that happen in those romantic films, where there’s soft music and soft light, and the hero finally gets to kiss the person they are sweet on. It was tentative and chaste. Sam cupped Bucky’s face and then pressed his lips to his. It was warm and gentle; sweet and nice. Deepened only when Sam parted his lips and sought Bucky’s tongue with his own, eliciting a quiet moan from him. When they finally broke the kiss, Sam rested his forehead against Bucky’s as they each tried to catch their breath. Bucky pecked his lips quickly before drawing away so that he could take in Sam’s beautiful face.

“Wow,” said Bucky, with a bright beam. “That was nice.”

He reached for Sam’s hand and entwined their fingers.

“It was,” said Sam, smiling widely at Bucky. “I’ve wanted to do that for the longest time.”

“Really?” asked Bucky, his cheeks turning a muted shade of red, which Sam thought was adorable.

“Yeah, man,” Sam admitted. “I’ve been into you for a while now.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Bucky asked as he absentmindedly played with Sam’s fingers.

“Like I said, at first I didn’t want you to think I was some creepy dude that’s inappropriate and unprofessional,” said Sam. “We met through work, and you’re Steve’s friend. I didn’t want to cross any lines, then I just gave up on the idea of pursuing anything with you.”

Bucky nodded his head in understanding.

“For the record, I never thought you were a creep,” said Bucky. “I thought you were a cutie.”

“A cutie?” asked Sam. “Yeah, Steve may have mentioned it.”

Bucky placed his hand to his face and then said, “Oh, gosh, I’m so embarrassing.”

“Nah, you’re adorable,” said Sam, causing Bucky to blush even more. “So, you thought I was cute?”

“I _still_ think you’re cute,” said Bucky.

“I think you’re beautiful,” said Sam, his voice low and focused.

Bucky’s entire face lit up as he leaned forward and kissed Sam before saying, “So are you.”

xXxXx

Even though Sam felt a little tired from the drinks he had consumed the night before, he woke up in the best mood ever. He went on his morning run a little later than he normally did, but the sun actually felt like it was shining brighter that day. He smiled at every jogger that he passed, and even beat his personal best time. He got home and made breakfast before he took his phone off the charger. He smiled when he saw a message from Bucky bidding him a good morning and thanking him for the night before.

Sam had had a great time. After he and Bucky finished their drinks, chatted some more, and shared a few more kisses, they left. They shared a ride, and Sam dropped Bucky off at his place. He asked the driver to wait while he walked him to the door. There, they shared a slow, languid kiss before Sam tore himself away from Bucky so that he could get some rest. They were in no hurry to fall into bed together, content to take it slow.

Sam was eager to text back. He sent a message thanking Bucky as well. Soon thereafter, his phone rang. He smiled to see that it was Bucky calling him.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Sam,” Bucky greeted. Sam could hear the smile in his voice. “How are you?”

“I’m good, man. How’re you?”

“I’m great.”

“That’s great.”

“Is this a bad time or?”

“No, no. It’s fine. I just got back from a run.”

“You felt good enough to run after bein’ out last night?”

“Yeah, I mean, I only had a few beers. Why, how’re you holdin’ up?”

“I’m okay,” said Bucky. “Not hungover or anything like that.”

“That’s good,” Sam replied.

“I just wanted to tell you again that I had a really great time with you last night,” said Bucky, feeling a little nervous.

“Yeah, so did I,” Sam offered earnestly.

“Can’t wait to do it again,” said Bucky coyly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bucky offered. “I mean, if that’s something you would wanna do again, soon?”

“Definitely,” said Sam with a bright, wide smile. “Just say where and when and I’ll be there.”

“Great,” said Bucky enthusiastically.

Sam let out a small chuckle and then said, “Great.”

xXxXx

Midweek had rolled around a lot sooner than Sam had expected. He was pleased his week had not been passing slowly. It was Wednesday and time for his and Bucky’s date.

“Wear comfortable shoes,” was what Bucky had told him, so as Sam checked his appearance in the mirror, he could not help but wonder where they were going. Bucky was picking him up at six in the evening and Sam was all nerves and excitement. While they had been keeping in contact over the phone, he was quite eager to see him face-to-face once again.

A firm knocking on the door drew Sam’s focus as he looked at himself one more time and went to answer it. He was met by Bucky’s bright smile.

“Hey,” said Sam, with a smile to match.

“Hi, Sam,” said Bucky, they shared a hug. Sam closed his eyes, not wanting to break apart just yet. He missed Bucky’s warmth as soon as they parted.

“Come on in a sec while I grab my stuff,” said Sam as he let Bucky in.

Bucky took in the apartment before saying, “You’ve got a nice place.”

“Thanks,” said Sam as he put his keys and wallet in the pocket of his jeans.

“And you look really great,” said Bucky with a shy smile. “But then you always look great.”

“Aww, thanks, man,” said Sam as he felt a warmth settle into his cheeks. “You look good, too. I wasn’t sure what to wear when you said dress comfortably. Hope this is alright for where we’re going?”

“It’s fine,” said Bucky. “You’re fine. And I thought you might like to come to an art show.”

_I’d go absolutely anywhere with you, _Sam thought, even though art wasn’t really his thing.

“That sounds interesting,” said Sam.

“It will be,” Bucky replied. “You might’ve even heard that about it. Gosh, I should’ve asked, first. You probably already knew about it _and_ saw it –”

“Hey, I can guarantee I haven’t,” said Sam, noting that his date was getting a little flustered. “What is it about?”

“It’s an art show where all of the pieces were done by veterans,” said Bucky. “A lot of them were in programs like ours, or went to places like the VA for help and got into art therapy to help live with and manage their PTSD.”

“Wow,” said Sam, truly intrigued. “That sounds amazing. I can’t wait to see it.”

…..

When they arrived at the small art Gallery, both Sam and Bucky walked through the space admiring the pieces.

“These are really impressive,” said Sam in a hushed tone. He didn’t know why he was speaking so quietly. It was probably because he didn’t want his voice to carry and interrupt the serenity of gallery. “Have you always been into art?”

Bucky smiled gently and said, “I’ve always liked art. Was never really artistic or anything like that as a kid. Steve is, though.”

“For real?”

“Yeah.”

“I never knew that,” said Sam, glancing over at Bucky.

“That’s how I knew about this show,” said Bucky. “A friend of Steve’s was promoting it.”

“There’s a great lot of work here,” said Sam. “These colors are so lively. I thought it would be a lot more –”

“Depressing?”

“Yeah, something like that,” said Sam.

“It’s more therapeutic,” Bucky explained. “Like the artists focused on exploring beauty. Finding something to share that made them happy.”

“Yeah,” said Sam. “I can see that.”

“What about you? Are you artistic at all?”

Sam let out a little laugh that Bucky thought was way too adorable.

“Nah, man,” he replied. “When I was a kid, I maybe used to _try_ drawing comic book characters. Like Superman and all that. But I never got good at it; never picked it up. Just didn’t have the knack for it, I guess.”

Bucky nodded his head and said, “You definitely picked up the knack for bein’ a hero, though.”

Sam felt his face flush warm.

“I don’t know about that,” he replied.

“I do,” said Bucky. “And I’m not just talkin’ about your service, I’m talkin’ about what you did after. The work you do now. Sam, you help _so_ many people. You’re a real hero.”

Bucky reached over and slipped his hand into Sam’s, giving it a squeeze.

“Dude, you flatter me,” Sam replied.

“Yeah, well,” said Bucky as he leaned into Sam. “You sure do make it easy.”

xXxXx

One particular piece of art caught Sam’s attention. It was a medium sized painting with a figure in the center. The figure seemed to be floating in the air, with its head bowed, and two large wings wrapped about its body. It was beautiful, angelic even, and Sam couldn’t stop looking at it. Bucky stepped closer to him and looped his arm through Sam’s.

“You like this one?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, it’s awesome,” Sam replied.

“It is beautiful,” said Bucky, tilting his head to admire the piece.

“I love it,” Sam added, causing Bucky to glance at him. “It makes me feel really calm for some reason.”

Bucky took in Sam’s profile, mesmerized by the way his long lashes curled upwards.

“Did you find one that you liked best?” Sam asked, as he turned to look at Bucky, effectively drawing him from his reverie.

“They’re all nice,” he offered. “But.”

“But what?”

“But,” said Bucky, as he bit his lip. “I haven’t seen anything today that’s half as pretty as you.”

xXxXx

As soon as Bucky and Sam had left the gallery, they walked quickly, hand-in-hand, to Bucky’s car. As soon as they had gotten into the car, they were an entangled mess of hands and lips. Sam ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair as he deepened their kiss, their _first_ proper kiss of the date. Bucky tried to get as close to Sam as he could, shifting in position behind the steering wheel. He inadvertently bumped his elbow against the car horn, causing it to blare loudly. He and Sam broke the kiss and laughed at the awkwardness of two grown men trying to make-out in the front seats of a car.

“We should – we should go somewhere so I can keep kissin’ you,” said Bucky, a little short of breath.

Sam cupped Bucky’s face. “So, just to be clear, our date didn’t end after we left the exhibition?”

“Nope,” said Bucky with a smile that Sam found irresistible.

“You wanna keep the date goin’?”

“Yup,” said Bucky.

“Well, where do you want to go, now?” asked Sam, keen to spend as much time as he could with the other man.

“I literally do not care,” said Bucky, as he smoothed down the front of Sam’s shirt with his hand. “So long as I’m with you and I get to keep kissin’ you.”

Sam took hold of Bucky’s hand and brushed his lips against his knuckles before saying, “Oh, we can definitely make that happen.” C’mon, let’s get outta here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their date continues in the next chappie. Please let me know how you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just doing his job, eh? LOL More to come! Let me know how you enjoyed it. 
> 
> P.S. The MMAA is an actual advocacy, support, and education organisation that supports LGBTQ service members; military spouses; veterans; their families; and allies. Please make a donation, if you can, to support the important work they do for the LGBTQ community.


End file.
